The Kiss's Spark
by HarryPotterFan103
Summary: Emily White is starting her first year at Hogwarts. On the Hogwarts Express, she meets Seamus Finnigan and instantly likes him. Meanwhile, Seamus is crushing on Emily. The thing is, they're both oblivious. **She ages throughout the story, so don't worry.**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic so it's not going to be the best :P But please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Emily and her Dad. Everything else belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling :)  
**

**Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express **

"Emily! Wake up!" I heard my dad calling me. I groaned, then rolled over. Opening my eyes, I sat up and checked the time on my clock, 7:31am. I groaned once more before, reluctantly, getting up. (Outfit) I quickly got ready and packed my trunk at the same time. I was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time, ever. I was really excited, but I was too lazy to pack my trunk ahead of time.  
After quadruple checking I had everything packed, I pulled my heavy trunk down the stairs, with some difficulties. "Need help there, kiddo?" Dad asked when I was halfway down. I shook my head 'no', "No. I've got it." I said, before accidentally letting go of the handle. My trunk fell the rest of the way down our stairs and landed with a loud _thump! _

"Yeah, you've got it." Dad said, sarcastically. He sat down at the Dining Room table with a mug full of coffee. I playfully glared at him. "This is not the time for sarcasm." I said, sitting down to eat the pancakes he sat out for me. Dad rolled his eyes at my response then checked his waterproof watch on his wrist.  
"We've got about half an hour before we should leave." Dad informed me, after double-checking his watch. I nodded, too busy to give a real reply. I was savoring the amazing taste of his pancakes, Dad always makes the best pancakes in the universe. Okay so maybe there may be _someone_ who can make better pancakes, but if there is, I've never met them.

Half an hour later, Dad and I were driving to Kings Cross Station in London. Dad's a Muggle, so we're not able to Apparate there. Now you're probably asking, 'What about your mum?' Well, I don't really like to talk about that. But, Mum was a Pure-Blood, which makes me a Half-Blood. Not that it matters.  
Dad and I both knew where Platform 9 and 3/4 is, Mum told us before she.. you know. "I have to say goodbye to you out here. Muggles aren't allowed in." Dad explained, after seeing my confused look. I hugged my Dad, tightly. I was nervous but happy at the same time. I was nervous because I was going to the same school that Mum went to, what if I wasn't put into the same house she was? And I was happy because, well, I was going to the same school that Mum went to.  
"Good Luck, stay safe, and be good." Dad told me, before braking the hug. I nodded, before taking the trolley from him. After waving to him, I ran through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, bringing me to Platform 9 and 3/4. What I don't understand is why isn't it called Platform 9 and 1/2? If the barrier is right in between Platforms 9 and 10 then it should be called Platform 9 and 1/2, but whatever, it's not like I named it or anything.  
Taking in a big, shaky, breath, I pushed my trolley along with me as I walked to the conductor. Giving him a quick smile once he took my trunk, I nervously climbed into the Hogwarts Express, ready for my first ever year at Hogwarts.

I began looking for an empty compartment to sit in, but they all seemed to be full, already. Sighing, I decided to look or one with some nice-looking kids in it. _They look nice enough_, I thought, peering into a half-empty compartment. I knocked on the glass door before sliding it open.  
As soon as I opened the door, every face in that compartment turned to me, making me even more nervous. I cleared my throat, "Er- May I sit here?" I asked, suddenly finding my sneakers very interesting. A very cute boy smiled at me, before answering. "Of course you can." He replied, with an Irish accent. He quickly moved over so I could sit next to him. Blushing, I put my trunk on the trunk rack before taking my seat next to him.  
"My name's Seamus. That's Dean, and that's Neville," The really really cute Irish boy said, pointing at each boy in turn. I nodded, trying to remember this. "And you are?" The taller boy, Dean, asked.

"Oh- um, My name's E-Emily." I said, stuttering a little, while blushing like mad. I didn't just mentally kick myself, I mentally murdered myself. _Great, now Seamus won't like you! _I thought to myself. _That's the spirit, Emily. Shut up, you! Make me! Oh you wanna go? Am I really fighting with myself in my head? Yes, yes you are. SHUT UP. _

"Emily?" Seamus asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face, I snapped back to reality at this. "Oh, um sorry. What were you saying?" I asked, smoothly. "Which house do you want to be in?" Dean asked, curiously.  
"Oh, Um.. I want to be in Gryffindor, because that's the house my Mum was in." I explained, smiling sadly. The three boys nodded, "What about your Dad?" Neville asked, speaking to me for the first time. "Oh, My dad's a Muggle so he, obviously, couldn't go to Hogwarts." I explained, they all nodded again. "What about you guys?" I asked, trying to turn the conversation away from me.

"Seamus and I want to be in Gryffindor." Dean said, smiling proudly. I nodded, then we all turned to Neville. "What about you, Nev?" I asked, giving him a (In my opinion) cute nickname. Neville blushed at this, "I know I won't be able to make it into Gryffindor like my Dad, so Hufflepuff, like my Mum." He responded, obviously nervous.

Suddenly, the toad that Nev had been holding jumped out of his hands. "Trevor!" Nev exclaimed, jumping up to go after the toad. I had left the compartment door open, which allowed Trevor to leave. "Um, I'll go help him, seeing as this is partially my fault." I said to Seamus and Dean before running after Nev.

**Seamus' P.O.V **  
As soon as Emily left, Dean turned to me with a smirk. "What?" I asked, seeing his look. I already knew what he was thinking, but I decided to play dumb. "Don't pretend like you don't know!" He exclaimed, still smirking. I rolled my eyes at this, he knows me too well. "You fancy Emily!" He exclaimed, quite loudly. Shushing him, I quickly closed the compartment door.

"Don't say it so loud!" I told him, annoyed. "So you do fancy her!" Dean said, excitedly. I shushed him again, "I'm not saying that." I told him. "But you're not denying it, either. Mate, we've been friends for years and I saw the way you looked at her, you so fancy her." Dean continued, annoying me even further. I opened my mouth to deny it, but he cut me off. "Don't deny it. You know you fancy her, I know you fancy her, even Neville's probably figured it out." Dean told me, before sitting back in his seat. "I for one think you'd make a good couple."

**Emily's P.O.V**  
I was running after Nev when I bumped into some girl. We both fell down onto the ground, not very gently. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked, standing up before helping her up. She nodded, now that she was standing I could get a good loo at her. She was tall, well, taller than I am. Okay so basically everyone is taller than me but that's not the point. She had really bushy brown hair, brown eyes and buck-teeth.

"It's okay. I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?" She asked, politely. "I'm Emily White, are you a first year, too?" I asked, curiously. Hermione nodded, smiling. "So where are you off to?" She asked me. "Oh um, I'm helping my friend Neville find his pet toad. Want to help?" I asked, smiling. She nodded, "Of course. We should probably ask people if they've seen him. What does he look like?" She asked, walking down the train. "Like a toad." I replied, simply. She snorted, "Really? I wouldn't have guessed." She said, sarcastically. Which is weird, I didn't see her as a girl of sarcasm.

"Excuse me but have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Hermione asked, peering into another compartment. "No-" I heard a boy speaking, but Hermione cut him off. "Oooh are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She said, excitedly before sitting down next to a boy with messy black hair, green eyes and round glasses held together by tape. "Hermione I don't think-" I was saying before Hermione sent me a look. I quickly followed suit and sat down beside a red-headed boy with freckles and was holding a battered old wand in his right hand.

The red-headed boy glared at Hermione before turning back to the rat sitting on his lap. "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat, rat yellow._" The boy recited, before flicking his wand at the rat. Sadly, nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked, kind of rudely. "Well it's not very good, is it?" She continued, I mentally face-palmed at this. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. This is my friend Emily," Hermione said, gesturing to me. "And you are?" She asked the boys. The boy next to me cleared his throat, "Ron Weasley," He said, candy still in his mouth. Hermione's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Pleasure." She lied. "And I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The boy beside Hermione told us. That's when my jaw dropped to the ground. _Harry Potter, The Harry Potter? Nooo, it's Harry Potter; The butt doctor. This is no time for your sarcasm. It's always time for my sarcasm. Uggghh you're really annoying._

"Harry Potter?" I asked, just to clarify. He nodded, he seemed really uncomfortable, but I couldn't help my staring. It's Harry Potter, the boy who stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the boy who stopped my Mother's murderer.

"Holy Cricket!" Hermione exclaimed, excitedly. I raised an eyebrow, what kind of phrase is 'Holy Cricket'? "It's really Harry Potter! I've read all about you, of course. You're in so many books-" Hermione was saying, when Harry cut her off, surprised. "Am I?" He asked, shocked. Hermione's eyes widened, "You didn't know?" She asked, surprised at this news. Just as she was about to keep talking, I pulled her out of the compartment. Then I quickly stuck my head back in and said, "Nice to meet you, Harry, Ron." before walking off to find Nev.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Sorting Hat**

The train was slowing down as we approached Hogwarts. My breathing became heavier as we slowed to a stop. I was really nervous, and excited, but mostly nervous. I'm always nervous before starting a new school, Dad and I moved around a lot when I was younger and he insisted on me going to Muggle school. Muggle school was awful, I got teased for being a 'freak' and a 'weirdo'. Only because of my accidental magic, of course. I didn't tell Dad about all that, though. I didn't want him to worry about me, I guess.

"Emily? Earth to Emily!" Dean was saying, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts at this. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about.. things." I told Dean, Nev and Seamus before we all walked off of the train. "Firs' Years! Follow me!" I heard a loud voice boom over the crowd of students. I looked up to see the tallest man I've ever seen. He had to be at least 7 1/2 feet tall! So he wasn't exactly a giant. "Woah! He's tall!" I exclaimed, loudly. The giant chuckled, "Follow me, firs' years! Ter the boats!" He yelled before taking off onto a path.

All of the first years followed him, slipping and almost sliding down the slippery path that the giant had taken us down. Nobody spoke, but Nev sniffled once or twice. I hope he's okay. We finally took a sharp turn and were saw we were by a lake with small boats in it, but we were amazed to see Hogwarts standing on the other side of the lake. It looked beautiful, in my opinion. There were a ton of 'Oooooh's and even a few 'woooooaaaaahhhh's. We were all mesmerized by the sight before us, until the giant began to speak again.

"Only four ter' a boat!" He exclaimed, directing our attention to the small boats on the water. Seamus, Nev, Dean and I all got into a boat together. Once everyone had a boat the giant yelled, "FORWARD!" Which caused the boats to magically move forward. All of us first years gazed up at the castle in awe. "DUCK!" The giant yelled, pointing forward. I was confused, "Where?" I asked, stupidly. Seamus quickly pushed my head down, saving me from the embarrassment of being knocked into the water. Seamus, Dean, Nev and I were all laughing about my misfortune by the time we reached the shore.

Seamus stepped out of the boat first, then he helped me out, making me blush. Good thing it was dark out here. I then helped Nev and Dean out before we all walked with the other first years. The giant knocked on the gigantic doors three times before a woman walked out. She wore emerald green robes and her hair in a tight bun. She didn't look very nice at all. "Thank you, Hagrid." She said, addressing the giant. "I will take them from here." She added, before motioning for us to follow her inside.

We followed her inside, eyes gazing around the room in awe. The lady took us to another pair of large, wooden doors. "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. The sorting ceremony is about to begin. Here at Hogwarts, our students are sorted into a house based on each student's personality. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." She explained. "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She, hopefully, finished. This speech is torture.

"By the time she finishes we'll be finished with school." I whispered to Seamus, apparently not quiet enough. "Talking while a Professor is talking is not permitted. What is your name? " Professor McGonagall asked me, sternly. I blushed a crimson red with all the attention I was getting. Every single person in the room was looking at me. "Oh, um, it's um, Emily White." I stuttered, embarrassed. I hated public speaking so much. This technically wasn't public speaking, but I _was _speaking to a large crowd, same thing right? Professor McGonagall nodded before continuing, "Please be sure to try and not interrupt me again." She added. I nodded, still blushing at all the attention.

"Now, I will be back in a few minutes. The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She finished with a pointed look to Nev, and Ron Weasley, the red-headed boy I met on the train. She then walked through the two wooden doors, leaving us alone. I was beyond nervous by now.

"We have to take a test in front of the whole school?" Dean whispered to Seamus, Nev and I. "Looks like it." Seamus said, nervously. "But I have stage fright I can't take a test in front of the entire school!" I exclaimed, quietly. I started breathing heavier, "Back in Muggle school I had to give a presentation in front of about 25 kids and I started crying and hyperventilating, so I definitely can't do this." I explained, still whispering. "It's okay, Em. We'll all be fine." Seamus said, trying to reassure all of us, including himself. I nodded, trying to believe his words.

Professor McGonagall suddenly reappeared in the small, cramped entrance room. She was holding a yellow, rolled up, scroll in her right hand. "Follow me to be sorted." She said, before turning around and walking into the Great Hall. The room was magnificent, it's like everything my older cousins told me it was. But it was better in person. (I forgot to mention that I have 10 first cousins on my mum's side, but none on dad's. But then there are all of my 2nd cousins. And I'm not even going to get into the foster kids.) There were floating candles and it didn't even look like there was a ceiling! It was magical, like it should be. The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.  
Professor McGonagall placed an old, dirty hat onto a wooden stool in front of everybody. There was complete silence, you could hear a pin drop. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing!

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,  
their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find there kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folk use any means  
to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause, but I was still in shock. A hat that can sing! "All we have to do is put on the hat!" Nev exclaimed, happily. I sighed with relief, that wouldn't be hard. Suddenly, the hall became deadly quiet, again. I looked to Professor McGonagall and saw that she had opened the scroll and had called a name out. "Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blonde pig-tails came out of the crowd, shakily. She, slowly, made her way up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the girl's head. Silence. That's all I could hear. Until the hat shouted out,"Hufflepuff!" The girl, Hannah, smiled and walked to, what I assumed to be, the Hufflepuff table. All of the Hufflepuff's were cheering loudly, excited to have another member in their house.

I zoned out until I heard a familiar name called, "Finnigan, Seamus" I turned to Seamus, smiled and then lightly pushed him towards the stool. He sat on the stool, peering around nervously until the hat came down onto his head, covering his eyes. After a few moments paused, the hat called out, "Gryffindor!" I smiled and cheered, loudly. "Granger, Hermione" Was the next name called. Hermione basically ran up to the hat, causing some snickers from the tables. Hermione sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After a quick pause, "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed. I heard Ron groan in frustration. I zoned out again until I heard, "Longbottom, Neville" I smiled at Nev and whispered, "Go get 'em, Nev. It's gonna be fine!" He smiled at me, nervously before heading up to the hat, tripping on one of the steps which caused some snickers. There was a long pause, in which I was crossing my fingers for good luck, "Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed. I cheered, loudly for Nev. I knew he could get into Gryffindor. I began to zone out, yet again, until I heard a really familiar name.

"Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall called out. It instantly became deadly silent. It was an uncomfortable silence. Harry slowly and nervously made his way up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, which then covered his eyes. His sorting was one of the longest, yet. After what seemed like forever, the hat called out, "Gryffindor!" The applause he received was probably overwhelming. It definitely was the loudest applause so far. I clapped loudly while two red-headed twins, probably related to Ron, began chanting, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" I laughed before turning back to Professor McGonagall, my fear and nervousness, that was momentarily forgotten, came back. I zoned out until I heard, "Weasley, Ronald." I looked up and saw that Ron had just sat on the stool to get sorted. My breaths quickened as I realized that I was probably next. There was only one other person, after all. Ron hadn't even sat there for a minute when the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" I would clap, but I was too nervous.

Suddenly I heard, "White, Emily." My eyes widened in fear, _no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no _I thought as I slowly walked up to the stool. I sat down, shakily as the hat was put onto my head. The hat went over my eyes, making it impossible to see anyone, thankfully. I didn't want to see all those students and faculty watching me. _Ah, Emily. I remember when I sorted your mother. Now, let's see. You're very loyal and you'd die for your friends and family, you're brave most of the time, and you're sneaky. Not too bright, though. _The hat was saying to me. My jaw dropped at that last sentence. _Rude! _I thought, closing my mouth back up. _Sorry, but it's true. _I rolled my eyes at that, like I didn't already know I wasn't book smart. _Hmm, I see you have a thirst to prove yourself to your family. Hmmm... Difficult, very difficult. How about, _"Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed. I sighed with relief as the hat was pulled off my head. I grinned and ran to sit next to Seamus. He had left a seat for me! _How sweet... I doubt he likes me as more than a friend, though... _I thought, before Dumbledore stood to begin his speech.


End file.
